Administrivia/30 March 2016
2016-03-30: the front page was getting too crowded with my musings - so im copying them over here... a very useful (and hopefully current) list of all the Special-Pages that can occur here... in particular, i am playing around with ideas about "if i were king" and trying to determine what/how i might change/affect things... tonight, for instance, i woke up with the following thought about games-that-i-enjoy : the games that i enjoy need to have three things - 1) a fairly simple initial gameplay that does not take me long to grasp... 2) an ability to collect things... 3) a storyline that is interesting to follow... the games that i get addicted to will take these three things and make them both easy and hard (often varying between the two - but in a clearly deterministic way)... ie - there might be challenging aspects of the gameplay, but i should understand that when i approach it... there might be limits to my ability to collect things, but i should understand them when i encounter them... there might be oddities in the storyline, but i should be able to stay within the universe of the story and be able to reconcile the drama, humor, or fantasy.. inside the COLLECTION-part : Doctors, Companions, and Items... and normally i like to use single-letter initials to represent things... of course reusing the same-letter for things gets annoying... this game also uses colors (colours? nope, american-english here) and we run into the problem with only the 5 colors used - Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Black... black is very-very-commonly initial by K instead... further down the line we will run into conflicts with single-letters because there is a "Perks" system as will as the color Pink used... sigh - since this is my-kingdom, i get to make the choices - but im not exactly sure what i will choose... particularly about Collections... maybe i should use my own initial, H, which can stand for HOARDING... but ignoring all that, lets go ahead and make some of the first decisions about this Trickster-TARDIS companion... for one thing, it is a fairly-obvious-variant of the TARDIS companion; which is why it is just a sub-tab of the original in the DWL wikia... otoh, subtabs seem to be an "issue" with wikia according to some of the junk ive read (particularly when dealing with mobile-users)... basically, for every nice-shiny-feature that is available - theres an opposite of dont-make-things-complicated... so, for now, im gonna keep TARDIS and Trickster-TARDIS as two indep companions... the next decision to make is how to distinguish between the good/companion-version and the bad/enemy-version inside the game... and, for that matter, there might be a Level-called TARDIS sometime... so, within the collections-area - i want to distinguish between all of these... one way is to use Categories... but there is something i want to test out too - namely Types... there is (in theory, at least - there USED-to-be) a way to create Types within a wikia... types show up as items before-a-colon; like the Special-type or the Category-type... there used to be a way to ask-for and have them (full-wikia-admins) create types for you... apparently, that feature is not a current/going option... im gonna come back to this in a bit...